AIDS
by Maia Sorovar
Summary: Síndrome da Imunodeficiência Adquirida. Que sabe sobre ela?
1. Chapter 1

**TRAILER**

**Uma simples pergunta**

- O que é AIDS?

**Uma resposta nada simples**

- É a sigla em inglês para Síndrome da Imuno Deficiência Adquirida. Foi como os médicos a chamaram.

**Uma observação corriqueira**

- Nossa Milo, como você está magro!

**Uma descoberta apavorante**

- Desculpe... Mas os testes... Deram positivo.

**Uma revelação dramática**

- E-eu... Eu te traí! Dormi com outra mulher!

**Uma decisão difícil**

- Não quero! Não posso ter esse filho! Ele vai nascer doente, não vou suportar!

**Uma prova de confiança**

- Está com alguma ferida na boca, Milo?

- Hein? Mas por que isso agora?

- Apenas... Confie em mim.

**Uma dúvida atroz**

- Há cura?

- Não... Mas há esperança.

**Uma luz no fim do túnel**

- Ele não está infectado!

_**Em breve, na Biblioteca do Santuário.**_


	2. Prefácio

**Prefácio**

Essa fic surgiu após três dias de simpósio sobre avanços no tratamento desta doença tão séria. À noite, conversando com meu irmão percebi uma coisa: qual foi a última vez que vi uma campanha bem feita rolando na televisão? E nas revistas?

Uma das palestras foi sobre o avanço da AIDS pelo mundo. São dados ALARMANTES. A epidemia não pára de crescer, embora numa velocidade bem menor que antigamente. Mesmo assim é preocupante.

A maioria dos leitores e escritores deste site é jovem, vários nem atingiram a maioridade. Não estou a par da educação escolar há seis anos, quando ingressei na faculdade. Como anda a orientação dos alunos sobre esse tema? Eles sabem realmente o que é a AIDS?

Foi com este pensamento que veio a inspiração para essa história. Não será longa – espero – e ela tem como objetivo induzir ao pensamento crítico e à pesquisa por mais informações. Algumas atitudes de personagens poderão ser chocantes à primeira vista mas reitero que, de forma alguma, tenho qualquer preconceito contra os portadores do HIV. São pessoas com uma doença crônica, que merecem tratamento adequado e respeito de todos!

As informações acerca da doença são todas verídicas, retiradas de artigos científicos e livros médicos. Autorizo quem quiser – nem precisam pedir autorização – a usarem-nas de forma consciente e produtiva. Autorizo também que qualquer um com dúvidas sobre essa síndrome me escreva por PM, terei prazer em esclarecê-los.

A Maia, médica da história, é meu _alter-ego_ no Tenho planos para uma fic que explica como ela/eu foi/fui parar lá. Optei por não me incluir literalmente pois poderiam confundir minha atuação como médica com a atuação da personagem.

No mais, aproveitem!


	3. Síndrome da Imunodeficiência Adquirida

**CAPÍTULO 1 – Síndrome da Imuno Deficiência Adquirida**

Maia examinava os prontuários dos pacientes com calma. Havia terminado o ambulatório mais cedo naquele dia pois queria curtir um pouco a companhia dos gêmeos.

"Espero que eles estejam animados hoje, huhuhu!", pensava contente. Era óbvio que sua imaginação estava em cenas proibidas para menores de idade. Matinha-se tão entretida que nem notou uma visita parada à porta.

- Doutora? – Chamou uma voz infantil.

- Hum? Ah, Kiki, boa tarde. Como está, meu ruivinho mais fofo? – Sorriu ela abraçando o garoto e depositando um beijo em sua testa.

- Bem. – Respondeu sorrindo de volta. – Doutora...

- Já disse pra me chamar de Maia, fofucho. – Repreendeu apertando as bochechas dele.

- Ai, isso dói! Sim, Maia. Queria perguntar uma coisa, posso?

- Já perguntou. – Sentenciou ela, deixando o menino emburrado.

- Ah, assim não dá.

- Já deveria estar acostumado, gracinha. – Puxando-o e colocando-o no colo. – Ta, não vou mais te importunar. O que quer saber?

- O que é AIDS?

- HEIN?

- O que é AIDS? – Repetiu sem se importar com a reação da garota.

A jovem médica olhava-o espantada. Kiki estava com 11 anos, quase um adolescente. Nessa fase era natural que várias questões acerca do corpo e da sexualidade surgissem. Mas essa pergunta pegou-a completamente desprevenida. O Santuário era, por si só, um mundo a parte. Todos ali viviam por demais isolados para saberem o que acontecia mundo afora. Não entendia como algo tão grande e complexo tinha ido parar nos lábios da criança.

- Onde ouviu essa palavra, Kiki?

- Não ouvi. Li numa revista que eu compr... – Ficou repentinamente mudo e vermelho, como se fosse revelar algo escabroso.

- Hum, era uma revista com... Garotas?

O menino ruborizou ainda mais e baixou o olhar, concordando de leve com a cabeça.

- Hahahaha! – Maia não agüentou e começou a rir sem parar.

- Não é engraçado... – Resmungou num fiozinho de voz.

- Desculpa, desculpa! – Pediu quando conseguiu se controlar. – Mas é tão bonitinho! – Exclamou abraçando com força o pequeno aprendiz.

- Humpf...

- Ah, Kiki, não fique assim. Na sua idade é normal querer ver mulheres bonitas... Mas depois conversamos sobre isso. O que mais você leu?

- Que era uma coisa que meu vizinho poderia ter. E que devia tratá-lo bem mesmo assim. Quer dizer que o Deba tem AIDS?

- NÃO! Quer dizer, espero que não. – Arrematou indecisa.

- Então o quê?

- Ta certo amor, vou te explicar. Mas promete que tudo o que eu falar aqui fica entre a gente, viu? Promessa de homem!

- Promessa de homem! Peraí, você é menina! – Observou ele, com a testa franzida.

- Promessa é promessa! – Concluiu ela sorrindo e alisando os fios rubros. – Deixa eu ver, por onde começo... Pelo início, sempre melhor.

"Aconteceu há algum tempo atrás, você não era nascido e eu ainda era muito criança. Um moço que morava nos EUA viajou para a África e teve contato com um grupo de macacos. Lá ele adquiriu um bichinho estranho, um vírus."

- O que é um vírus? – Interrompeu o garoto, curioso.

- O menor bichinho do mundo. Tão pequeno que temos que usar uns aparelhos enormes para vê-lo. Um tipo dele é que causa a gripe.

- Ah tá. E aí?

"Ele voltou para casa doente. Esse moço não tinha um namorado, tinha vários."

- Que nem o Milo? – Inocente.

- Bem, sim. – Respondeu, pensando: "Nem de longe TANTOS quanto o Milo".

"Só que, olha que estranho, o vírus não passava de uma pessoa pra outra pelo ar, como quando ficamos resfriados. Ele era transmitido de outra forma."

- Que forma?

- Ai, como pergunta! Eu já chego lá.

"Demorou um ano ou dois e logo havia muita gente com esse bichinho. Era difícil tratar deles. Davam remédios e nada de melhorarem. O mais esquisito era que quem tinha o vírus acabava morrendo não dele e sim de doenças muito fáceis de curar. Era como se algo no corpo não estivesse funcionando bem, impedindo que aqueles males fossem embora."

- Sim, como pegavam o vírus?

- Depois! Continuando...

"Uns 10 anos depois esse bichinho já tinha saído dos EUA e ido parar aqui na Europa, na América do Sul, na África e na Ásia. Vamos chamá-lo de HIV agora."

- HIV?

- _Human Imunodeficience Virus_. Vírus da Imunodeficiência Humana.

- Que é essa imuno... Imunodefi... Isso aí?

- É quando o corpo fica tão fraco, mas tão fraco que não consegue mais lutar contra as doenças causadas pelos outros micróbios, além desse vírus.

- Que tipo de doenças?

- Resfriados, gripes fortes, até aquela diarréia que seu mestre teve mês passado.

- Nossa! Ele deve ser realmente terrível... – Exclamou assustado.

- Mais do que imagina, meu anjo. Vamos em frente.

"Os médicos, quando descobriram sobre esse vírus, ficaram desesperados. E foram atrás das formas como ele passava de uma pessoa a outra. Foi aí que chegaram ao moço dos macacos. Na medicina chamamos de _caso index_, o primeiro caso. Notaram que os únicos que pegaram o bichinho eram seus namorados e os namorados deles. Aí que tiveram a primeira certeza: a doença precisa de contato."

- Ela pega se eu pegar um lápis que outra pessoa tenha segurado?

- Não! É um contato especial...

"Era necessário que as pessoas tivessem namorado muito para ter a doença. E como o moço só tinha namorados, acharam que ela ficaria só entre homens. Mas então mulheres começaram a ter os mesmo sintomas deles. De onde vinha? É que alguns moços também namoravam mulheres."

- Ah, então é só não namorar que não se pega! – Concluiu inocente e vitorioso. Maia sorriu.

- Quem dera fosse tão simples...

"Um dia, chegou ao hospital uma pessoa com os sintomas desses moços. Mas ela não namorava ninguém. Como poderia estar doente? Perguntaram, perguntaram e ela acabou confessando que usava alguns remédios proibidos. Drogas."

- Drogas? Que é isso?

- Aqui é realmente esquecido por Deus, Kiki... Vamos deixar isso para uma outra conversa. No momento basta você saber que drogas são remédios, porém a lei de cada país não permite que os usemos. Quem o faz comete um crime.

"O tipo de droga ele usava era especial. Em vez de comprimidos ou xarope, era uma injeção. Pesquisando mais os médicos descobriram que ele não jogava fora as agulhas e sim usava a que outros amigos já tinham usado. Um desses amigos tinha o HIV. Mais uma forma de passá-lo por aí."

- Não use drogas e não namore! Pronto, ninguém mais fica doente!

- Será? – Pendendo a cabeça levemente, continuou:

"Lembra das mulheres que ficaram doentes? Uma delas estava grávida. Quando o nenê nasceu, coitadinho, morreu pouco depois. Ele tinha pego a doença da mãe. Os médicos acharam que era só não engravidar que não teria mais o vírus nas crianças. Mas aí nasceu uma menina, muito bonitinha. Ela não estava doente, não tinha o vírus. Só que com o passar dos anos, ela foi emagrecendo, emagrecendo até não conseguir mais viver. De onde ela tinha pego essa doença então? Quando nasceu estava normal... AH! Mas sua mãe tinha amamentado ela. Examinaram o leite e viram que tinha muito HIV ali."

"Por fim aconteceu algo que deixou todos em polvorosa. Um homem, sem namorado e que não usava drogas ficou doente. Ele tinha sofrido um acidente sério, precisou tomar sangue de outras pessoas para não morrer. Infelizmente, era um sangue com o HIV."

- CARAMBA! Quer dizer que qualquer coisa passa esse vírus!

- Foi o que todos imaginavam. Daí que começaram os problemas.

"Os homens que namoravam homens, as moças que namoravam por dinheiro, os usuários dos remédios proibidos, os filhos das moças doentes, aqueles que precisavam se sangue para viver – algumas doenças requerem que você faça isso várias vezes - começaram a ser discriminados."

- O que é discriminar?

- É quando temos preconceito. E preconceito é quando fazemos uma idéia, errada ou não, sobre algo que não conhecemos. Só que, quando pensamos errado, tendemos a discriminar, colocar de lado, maltratar. Como quando você e os cavaleiros de Bronze vieram ao Santuário. Todo mundo achava que eram traidores e que Saori não era Athena. Mas, em vez de ouvi-los, preferiram brigar. Não teria sido melhor se parassem e conversassem?

- É mesmo... E que houve?

"Deu um trabalho danado pros médicos tirar essas idéias da cabeça de todos. Primeiro eles provaram que a pele sem feridas, o cocô, o xixi, o cuspe, as lágrimas não tinham o vírus. Depois fazer com que as pessoas perdessem o medo de se aproximar de quem tinha o HIV. Ainda hoje há quem ache que só por ter sentado no banco ou beber no copo de alguém doente, ficará doente também. Uma grande mentira."

- Que feio! Nunca vou fazer isso! – Garantiu com determinação.

- Assim espero, amor.

- Mas e os remédios? Ou quem tinha o vírus continuou morrendo?

"Demorou mas criaram alguns remédios para controlar a doença. Só que o HIV era mais esperto do que todos supunham. Ele mudou, criou filhos mais fortes. E foram necessários medicamentos ainda mais poderosos. Aliado a isso, os governos do mundo começaram a fazer campanhas sobre como se prevenir. Tipo, usar preservativo quando namorassem, trocar e agulhas, não dar de mamar aos nenês, as mamãe receberem remédio antes de seus filhos nascerem, o sangue era examinado toda vez antes de ser usado."

- O que é... Preservativo?

- Outro dia, Kiki!

"Hoje em dia cientistas do mundo inteiro estão trabalhando para criar uma vacina e/ou remédios que curem de vez a doença. Está difícil, não é tarefa simples. Pelo menos quem pega e descobre cedo pode se tratar e viver muitos anos, sempre com muito cuidado. As pessoas também perderam grande parte do preconceito, apesar dele ainda ser forte. O maior problema é que essa epidemia continua crescendo, sem parar... Onde estamos errando?"

Maia parara de falar, estava divagando, pensativa. Aquela conversa reacendera seus temores, as mesmas preocupações da época de estudante. Quando a doença pararia de se disseminar?

- Maia! O que significa AIDS?

- É a sigla em inglês para Síndrome da Imuno Deficiência Adquirida. Foi como os médicos a chamaram.

- E quem tem é o que? Aiditico?

- Não, querido. É aidético. Mas essa palavra foi abandonada há muitos anos porque ela trazia sofrimento. Só os médicos a usam e entre nós apenas. Quem tem o vírus é soropositivo. Quem não tem é soronegativo.

- Esse sou eu! – Sorriu feliz.

- Claro que é. Agora me promete uma coisa: nunca vai tratar mal quem tiver AIDS. Jura?

- Juro! Mas... E se ela me tocar?

- O que eu acabei de falar? O HIV não se pega tocando na pessoa. Nem dormindo na mesma cama, nem tomando banho junto. Só tenha cuidado com sangue. E quando PENSAR em namorar uma menina venha me falar para que eu te oriente sobre isso.

- Certo! Agora eu sei tudo dessa doença! Ainda bem que ela não surgiu aqui, né Maia? – Comentou recostando a cabeça no ombro da moça.

- Sim, ainda bem... – Murmurou.

Contudo, algo a estava deixando inquieta. A conversa fizera surgir uma enorme dúvida em seu peito. Seria realmente o Santuário imune àquela epidemia?

**oOo**

**N.A.:** O modo como a Maia explica para Kiki sobre a AIDS pode parecer meio infantil mas ele é uma criança e ainda por cima vive num lugar isolado. Num caso desses, quanto mais simples e diretas as palavras melhor.


	4. Grupos de Risco

**CAPÍTULO 2 – Grupos de risco**

- Nossa Milo, como você está magro! – Comentou Aldebran, enquanto treinavam.

- É, eu sei! – Grunhiu enquanto acertava um soco certeiro no abdômen do amigo, que sequer se mexeu.

- Sabe que isso não me atinge... – Dando um safanão que atirou o homem longe. – Credo, achei até que fosse voar!

- Afe, chega disso por hoje, estou cansado.

- Está sempre cansado... Não vem treinar mais como antes... Cara, você está doente!

- Estou nada! É só falta de sono... – Retorquiu irritado.

- Há quantas noites não dorme em casa? – Perguntou o Touro gentilmente, sentando-se num banco e convidando Milo a fazer o mesmo.

- Desde que briguei com ele... - Confessou com a voz fraca. Aldebaran suspirou, derrotado.

Namorados oficiais desde que a Terra estava em paz, Kamus e Milo viviam às turras. O jeito moleque, brincalhão, encrenqueiro e o fato de ser infiel até dizer chega contrastavam demais com o do francês, sisudo, calado, sério e homem de um amor só. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes os dois brigaram pelas puladas de cerca de Milo e o namorado sempre o perdoava. Porém parecia que aquela fora a gota d'água pois há um mês terminaram o relacionamento e não parecia haver boa vontade de Kamus para reconciliação.

- Mas também, você provocou não? Até quando achava que ele ia agüentar? Pra sempre? - Milo deu um sorriso sem jeito, o amigo bufou. – Meu Deus, você REALMENTE o ama?

- SIM! Mais que tudo... Só que é quase impossível resistir! É algo que faz parte de minha pessoa... Tento, tento mas só caio em tentação!

- Sempre a mesma desculpa... – Comentou desinteressado.

- Como é? – Irritou-se o outro, estreitando o olhar.

- Se estivesse com tantas saudades quanto dá a entender, procuraria fazê-lo feliz e me emendar. E não ficar pulando de galho em galho! Com quantos já esteve até hoje?

O Escorpião não respondeu, ruborizando e o Touro revirou os olhos.

- Imaginei...

- Quer saber? Essa conversa me deu foi dor de cabeça! Fui! – E saiu da arena, encaminhando-se para seu templo.

"Ele está mal...", pensou o cavaleiro enquanto observava-o caminhar.

**oOo**

- Constanzo, ela era demais!

- Que porra, Shura, custa me chamar de Máscara?

- Desculpe, carcamano. Esqueci quanto é "sensível"! – Debochou fazendo aspas com os dedos.

- Só não te arrebento porque a Shina ia chorar muito, espanhol duma figa.

- Todas as mulheres iriam chorar, você quer dizer!

- Pff, ainda está pulando a cerca?

- Não posso negar às garotas esse meu corpinho sensual... – Emendou Capricórnio com um sorriso malicioso.

- Quer ver o que a Cobra vai fazer quando descobrir...

- Nada! Porque ela NUNCA vai descobrir! São só prostitutas, Mask! Ninguém para ser lembrado.

Estavam ambos sentados na passagem do décimo templo, discutindo. Sentiram então a chegada de mais alguém.

- Sua sensibilidade me comove, caro amigo. – Comentou Afrodite, levemente irritado.

- Ih, nem vem, "florzinha". – Chacoteou. – Não quero ouvir piti de mulher agora.

O homem simplesmente estreitou o olhar e endureceu a expressão. Quando falou, não perdera o tom calmo.

- Não há nenhuma falando contigo agora Shura. Apenas acho que, mesmo sendo profissionais do sexo, elas merecem respeito e consideração.

- Respeito? Faça-me o favor! São putas, lindas é verdade, mas nunca passarão disso. Qual o problema de aproveitarmos um pouco?

Afrodite inspirou fundo, controlando-se.

- Querido, posso ter sua companhia hoje à noite?

- Claro, Dite. Oito horas.

- Maravilhoso. – Sorriu, pela primeira vez feliz. – Até breve então, meus caros.

- Ainda não te entendo, Constanzio. Tanta gatinha te dando mole, tanta garota com quem já dormiu e troca tudo por... ELE! – Diz Shura um pouco alterado, observando o cavaleiro de Peixes se distanciar.

- Amor, caro amigo. Quem o explica? – Completou num remoque, sorrindo de leve.

- Fresco... – Resmungou o espanhol.

**oOo**

Shaka sorria, fazendo poses e mais poses em frente ao espelho. Balançava o cabelo de um lado a outro, sem conseguir disfarçar sua satisfação. Estava tão entretido que nem notou a chegada dele.

- Nossa, o que é isso?

- MU! Que susto! – Vociferou, a mão espalmada no peito e os olhos abertos de surpresa.

- Deixe disso. Que negócio é esse nas suas costas?

- É uma lótus! Linda não?

O amigo olhava consternado uma enorme tatuagem de flor desenhada nas costas do loiro. Era tão grande que ia da base do pescoço até a cintura da calça que usava. Realmente bonita, mas num homem como Shaka, soava surreal.

- É... Bonita...

- Bonita? É maravilhosa! Uma obra de arte! – Gabou-se, tornando a admirá-la na superfície refletora.

- Quando foi que fez? – Indagou Mu curioso.

- Acabei-a há uma semana. O tatuador demorou mais que o esperado porque queria caprichar.

- Teve essa idéia assim... Do nada?

- Sim. Estava passeando no centro de Athenas quando passei por uma porta minúscula, anunciando as mais fantásticas tatuagens. Entrei só por curiosidade e acabei me convencendo que merecia marcar meu símbolo em mim mesmo!

- Devia ser um estúdio e tanto...

- Qual! Uma salinha e só. Melhor, até porque tinha mais privacidade.

- Afe, Shaka! Pelo menos era limpo?

- Nem me preocupei... Mas artistas têm dessas manias.

- Teve sorte de não pegar alguma infecção séria...

- Sou um cavaleiro Mu! Não há nada que nosso cosmo não cure. – E tornou a se exibir.

Áries olhou-o enfadado. Desde que voltara à vida o amigo esquecera que era a reencarnação de Budah e volta e meia dava rompantes de rebelde sem causa. Já usara roupas de couro, comera carne bovina – mesmo sendo expressamente proibido em sua religião – e agora essa! Quem sabe onde ia parar...

**oOo**

- Vamos com isso Shina! Que moleza é essa? – Provocou uma amazona ruiva, em posição de ataque.

- Ora, cale-se Marin! VENHA COBRA!

O golpe atingiu certeiro a oponente que caiu metros adiante.

- Ui... Você não perde mesmo o estilo, amiga... – Comentou, levantando-se quebrada.

- Você que está mole... – Sorriu de volta para logo depois colocar ambas mãos na boca e correr até uma moita, vomitando todo o almoço.

- De novo? Shina, vá à médica, você tem vomitado assim há dias... – Sugeriu a amiga preocupada.

- Eu lá sou mulher disso? Não é nada! Logo vou melhorar... – Não chegou a terminar a frase pois sentiu uma leve tontura, caindo sentada no chão.

- Estava dizendo? – Debochou a amazona de Águia.

- É a falta de apetite. Nada demais! – Afirmou, sem dar o braço a torcer. – Mas eu vou pra casa, agora é a vez da June e estou louca por um banho! –Argumentou, saindo da área de treino.

- Marin, que é que a Shina tem? – Indagou a loira se aproximando.

- Acho que teremos mais um morador aqui no Santuário, June... – Sorriu a ruiva.

- SÉRIO? Eu sou a madrinha!

- É nada, serei eu!

- Ah, por quê?

- Porque sou mais velha ué?

- Então deveria ser eu, porque se está velha não vai durar muito!

- O QUÊ? – E iniciaram uma luta acirrada mas desprovida de ódio, como apenas pessoas que conheciam-se bem poderiam fazer.

**oOo**

- Saga, Kanon, cheguei!

- Maia! – Exclamaram os gêmeos, indo a seu encontro.

- Opa, calma, rapazes! Deixem pelo menos eu tirar o jaleco! – Tentava falar a médica, enquanto se desviava de quatro braços fortes que insistiam em abraçá-la.

- Pra que tirar ele? Só precisa ficar sem o que está embaixo... – Sussurrou Kanon em seu ouvido.

- Ai, parem... – Sorrindo e gostando dos toques atrevidos que eles lhe davam.

- Vai ter que implorar... – Sentenciou Saga, arrastando-a para o quarto.

Momentos depois estavam os três nus, acariciando-a com intensidade e próximos de consumarem o ato quando a garota lembrou-se:

- Esperem! Quero que usem uma coisa. – Levantou da cama e correu até a bolsa, retirando de lá dois pequenos pacotes.

- Que é isso? – Estranhou o gêmeo mais novo.

- Camisinhas. – Retirando os preservativos dos envelopes.

- HEIN? – Disseram os dois.

- Camisinhas. – Repetiu. – Usa-se assim... – Colocando uma em Saga, que estremeceu de prazer.

- Nossa... Colocar isso é demais... Mas não vai atrapalhar não?

- Atrapalhar como? – Indagou enquanto fazia a mesma coisa em Kanon.

- Tipo... Eu gosto de te sentir toda, não vai ficar menos sensível não?

- Vamos testar? – Chamando-os com um dedo e sendo prontamente atendida.

**oOo**

**CONVERSA COM O LEITOR**

Até a década de 90 afirmava-se a existência de determinados "grupos de risco" para a transmissão do HIV. Eram eles: usuário de drogas endovenosas, homossexuais masculinos, prostitutas e travestis e hemofílicos. Isso realmente era um fato. Porém a partir dessa época a situação se inverteu, graças às intensas campanhas dos governos e de entidades não governamentais em cima destes grupos. Distribuíram-se preservativos entre os profissionais do sexo, seringas e agulhas descartáveis entre os drogaditos, grupos de _gays_ mobilizaram-se entre sua comunidade, orientando sobre o sexo seguro, iniciou-se uma vistoria rigorosíssima nas doações de sangue.

Infelizmente, por esse credo das pessoas de que não pertenciam aos "grupos de risco" aumentou explosivamente o número de mulheres heterossexuais com HIV. Acreditando estarem imunes, não se preveniam durante as relações sexuais, pois, na maioria das vezes, a preocupação principal era a gravidez, facilmente descartada com uso de pílulas.

Atualmente não existe mais um "grupo de risco". Qualquer pessoa sexualmente ativa está em risco, caso faça sexo sem preservativo. Uso de materiais perfuro cortantes (tais como alicate de unhas, tesouras, facas, seringas, agulhas de tatuagens) que não tenham sido esterilizados ou descartados também é outra maneira comum de transmissão. O sangue de transfusões também é considerado meio de contágio porém com o avanço das técnicas de análise e a seleção cada vez mais rigorosa de doadores fez esse risco cair a quase 0. Por fim, há a pior maneira de se adquirir o HIV na minha opinião: pela mãe.

Mulheres grávidas não tratadas têm 50 de chance de transmitir o vírus a seus filhos. Com parto vaginal e amamentação o risco pode ir a 90. Por isso que atualmente é exigência do Ministério da Saúde a realização do teste anti-HIV em gestantes. Mas falaremos disso em outro capítulo.

Beijos a todos.


	5. Sinais e Sintomas

**CAPÍTULO 3 – Sinais e Sintomas**

Maia acordou devagar, espreguiçando longa e lentamente. Ao tentar se levantar sentiu algo comprimindo ao mesmo tempo seios e barriga.

- Hum? Ah... – Sorriu enquanto retirava os braços de cada um dos gêmeos de cima do corpo. Ainda sorria ao se dirigir ao banheiro, onde tomou um banho demorado. Logo depois estava na cozinha, preparando o desjejum.

- Bom dia, minha médica favorita... – Cumprimentou Saga, abraçando-a por trás e beijando de leve sua nuca.

- Muito bom dia, Saga... Começá-lo assim é sempre melhor... – Virou-se e estalou um selinho no homem.

- Vou te acostumar então... – Iniciando uma peregrinação com os dedos por dentro do robe de seda vermelha que a garota trajava.

- Ei, que negócio é esse? – Gritou Kanon à porta.

- Ah, chegou o inconveniente. – Resmungou o irmão, soltando a amante e sentando à mesa.

- É, sou mesmo! Não pense que vai passar-me a perna tão fácil de novo, maninho! – Anunciou o Dragão, beijando de leve a moça. – Bom dia, querida.

- Olha lá os dois. Nada de briga, vocês prometeram!

- Sim doutora... – Concordaram num uníssono.

- Gracinhas... – Chacoteou de volta. – E aí, que acharam do nosso brinquedinho ontem? – Questionou enquanto servia o café da manhã.

- Não sei, achei meio estranho... Apertava um pouco... – Disse Kanon.

- Eu não senti diferença nenhuma. – Discordou Saga.

- Kaninho, ficou menos sensível? – Sussurrou Maia no ouvido do cavaleiro, que sorriu descaradamente.

- Nem um pouco... – Deslizando os lábios pela curva do pescoço e levando um tapa na nuca do irmão.

- Se eu não posso, você também não pode.

- Sem graça!

- Mas Maia, por que quis usar aquilo ontem? É camisinha não?

- Camisinha ou preservativo, dá na mesma. Bem... É que eu ainda não quero ser mãe... – Confessou sem graça.

- Hum, mas nossos filhos seriam tão bonitinhos... – Sorriu Gêmeos.

- É, seriam mesmo. – Concordou o outro.

- Porque somos iguais?

- Óbvio!

A garota ria da discussão mas no fundo sentia-se uma mentirosa.O real motivo para iniciar o uso do método anticoncepcional fora a conversa com Kiki no dia anterior. Fizera em si mesma o teste e ele era negativo. Mesmo assim...

**oOo**

- Ai... Não agüento mais isso... Cof, cof! – Tossiu Milo outra vez.

Há alguns dias vinha tossindo sem parar e se sentia cada vez mais fraco. Já pensava com seriedade na proposta de Aldebaran, consultar-se e se ver livre de algo tão transtornante. Porém, havia algo que gostaria de resolver antes...

**oOo**

Shura despertou satisfeito e olhou para o lado. Sorriu vendo a face terna de Shina, que ainda dormia profundamente. Acariciou de leve sua bochecha, antes de depositar um beijo.

"É tão bom fazer amor com você...". E, num turbilhão as palavras de Máscara da Morte voltaram a seus pensamentos: _Quero ver o que a Cobra vai fazer quando descobrir..._

Toda vez que fazia sexo com uma mulher diferente, um sentimento de culpa aflorava. Mas não era suficientemente forte para fazê-lo recuar. E depois...

"Não posso privá-las de mim mesmo!", pensou com um sorriso malicioso, enquanto urinava. Parou momentaneamente o ato ao sentir uma ardência e uma pequena dor no baixo ventre. "É, ela acabou mesmo comigo essa noite..."

**oOo**

Shaka olhava a si mesmo no grande espelho que pusera no teto, bem acima da cama. Não cansava de admirar a tatuagem, chegando a sentir dores no pescoço.

- Ficou tão linda... – Murmurou sorrindo. – Acho que farei mais alguma... No braço! Não, no peito! Uma imagem de Budah! Ou um rosário! Ficará lindo!

Continuou divagando por um longo tempo e nem reparou no leve tom amarelado que tomava conta de suas conjuntivas.

**oOo**

- Por favor Kamus! Me dê mais uma chance! Só mais uma!

- Esqueça, seu Inseto atrevido e peçonhento!

Quem passasse naquele momento pela décima segunda casa poderia presenciar uma cena no mínimo inusitada. O dono da casa, Kamus, encontrava-se _fora_ dela, enquanto da janela Milo gritava implorando perdão.

- Por favor! Si... Sill vu..

- _S'il vous plaît_, seu imbecil! E não se atreva a ofender minha língua pátria com essa boca imunda! – Retorquiu o cavaleiro exasperado.

- Kamyu... Eu... Eu fico louco de saudades! Não tenho mais dormido direito, estou fraco, mal como... Estou doente de amor! Vou morrer se não te tiver de volta.

- Pois pode morrer! – Finalizou Aquário, lançando-lhe um olhar tão gelado que fez o coração de Milo falhar uma batida.

- Kamus... – Sussurrou sentindo o rosto queimar com lágrimas quentes. Esticou o braço, como que para alcançá-lo mas ele apenas levantou a mão e anunciou:

- Volto quando tiver partido. Adeus, Milo. – Desceu as escadarias sem olhar para trás, os olhos marejados. "_Pardon_, _mon_ _amour_...", pensava conforme caminhava. Não havia verdade em suas palavras duras, era apenas parte de uma estratégia. Sentia que se o namorado tivesse certeza que o perderia, tentaria se emendar e viver só com ele para o resto de suas vidas. Agora era esperar e rezar para que tudo se acertasse. Ou viveria sozinho até morrer.

**oOo**

- MARIN! Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir! NÃO. ESTOU. DOENTE! – Protestava a italiana enquanto sua amiga a puxava pelo braço.

- Com certeza não... – Sorriu maliciosamente. – Mas não custa tirar essa dúvida.

- Ah Shina, não seja teimosa... – Repreendeu Gisty, que vinha logo atrás, acompanhada de June.

- E o que vocês duas estão fazendo aqui? – Rosnou estreitando os olhos.

- Oras, somos o séqüito real, vossa alteza. – Brincou June, curvando-se numa reverência.

- Devíamos estar treinando... – Resmungou a cobra, tentando uma última vez fazer as colegas desistirem de seu intento.

- DEPOIS! – Gritaram num uníssono, entrando no posto.

- Bom dia meninas. Que surpresa! – Comentou Maia, com um sorriso que dizia o contrário.

- Por Zeus! Até tu, doutora?

- Que tem eu? – Indagou com a maior inocência; a amazona bufou. – Então, vamos começar? Garotas, por favor, nos deixem a sós.

- AAAAHHH... – Reclamaram elas.

- Beeeee! Andem, andem! – Enxotando-as. – Bom, Shina, o que vem sentindo? – Iniciando a consulta.

Após muito conversar e tomar todas as informações necessárias, Maia colheu um pouco de urina de sua paciente e levou para o pequeno laboratório do posto. Enquanto esperava o resultado, a mulher conversava com as amigas.

- Vocês hein...

- Ah, que é isso. É para seu bem. – Justificou-se Marin.

- Prontinho! – Sorriu a médica se aproximando. – Vamos ver os resultados?

- Os? – Estranhou Gisty.

- Sim, fi-lo duas vezes porque pensei ter errado a quantidade em um. Mas não tem problema, dois é sempre melhor.

- É, você sabe bem o que é isso... – Disse June, sorrindo maliciosamente e se deleitando ao vê-la corar.

- Não vem ao caso! Bom... – Maia pegou dois tubinhos e anotou no prontuário a cor deles. – Shina... – Começou com um tom dramático.

- O quê?! – Ela perguntou nervosa.

- Desculpe... Mas os testes... Deram positivo.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio absoluto na sala; então explodiram gritos de alegria.

- EU SOU A MADRINHA! – Anunciou a ruiva.

- Não, sou eu! – Afirmou Gisty.

- Eu também quero! – Choramingou June.

- Ei, tenho preferência! – Até a médica entrara na disputa.

- PAREM! – O urro de da amazona de Cobra calou a todas. – Estou grávida... Oh meu Zeus... VOU TER UM BEBÊ! – E pulou sobre as moças, abraçando-as.

Após uma troca efusiva de beijos, cumprimentos e ameaças veladas sobre padrinhagem, Maia pediu:

- Shina, preciso colher sangue para alguns exames. Rotinas de gravidez. E daqui a algum tempo vou ter que levá-la para fora do Santuário para fazer uma ultrassonografia.

- O que é isso? – Estranhou.

- Um exame de imagem. É indolor, garanto.

- Não tenho medo da dor! – Retorquiu arrogante.

- Vamos ver se vai ser assim na hora do parto... – Sorriu sarcástica. Após a punção, liberou-as. – Só falta contar ao papai... – Ao se despedir.

- Não vou ainda... Tenho que prepará-lo, ter um filho não estava na sua lista de prioridades... – Suspirou pesadora.

- Faça isso. – Sorriu, apertando de leve suas mãos. – Não contarei nada por enquanto.

- Obrigada... – Sorriu de volta.

**oOo**

A noite já ia alta quando o cavaleiro de Escorpião conseguiu finalmente chegar à arena do Santuário. Visivelmente bêbado, mal se sustentava sobre as pernas, oscilando de forma perigosa a cada passada.

- Ele... IC! Vai ver... Só! Vou me mudar... Ic. E só volto... Quando Athena ressuscitar.. Ic! Ih, rimou! – Rindo escandalosamente.

Acabou por cair sentado no chão, próximo às arquibancadas.

- Kamyu... Por que... Eu te amo... – Em meio a palavras engroladas e goles na garrafa de _ouzo_ que trazia, Milo chorava sem parar. A tentativa de reconciliação fora um completo fracasso e tinha quase certeza que o francês nunca mais ia querer vê-lo. Nem percebeu a aproximação de alguém tão perdido quanto ele.

- Milo? Que faz aqui? – Indagou Misty espantado.

- Hum? Quem é... Ih, mulher! – Tornando a rir. O Lagarto suspirou, não valia a pena discutir.

- _Mon_ _ami_... Que houve?

- Ele... Me chutoooooooou... Buááááá! – E agarrou-se na cintura do cavaleiro, chorando ainda mais.

- Calma, calma Milo... Logo vocês voltam... – Tentava acalmar o rapaz, enquanto corava, constrangido.

- Ele me odeiaaaaaaaa...

- _Non_ odeia _non_... – Disse, afagando os cabelos do rapaz.

- Kamus... – As palavras pronunciadas no idioma do namorado fizeram sua mente entrar em turbilhão. Sem pensar, levantou-se e segurou firme o rosto de Misty, o beijando.

Este por sua vez tentou repudia-lo, primeiro com delicadeza, depois com força. Era contudo visivelmente mais fraco e não conseguiu seu intento, sendo rapidamente derrubado no chão.

- Mi-Milo... Pa-pare... – Pediu em súplica, sentindo os lábios do homem descerem ao seu pescoço e as mãos abrirem sua calça, procurando sua masculinidade.

Completamente fora de si, o Escorpião não ouvia os pedidos. Em seu pensamento, era Kamus que estava ali com ele. Era Kamus quem ele beijava. E era Kamus com quem ele faria amor.

**oOo**

**N.A.:** Os sinais e sintomas da AIDS não são esses. Eu ainda vou demonstrá-los mais a frente. Porém, na maioria esmagadora das vezes, a sintomatologia da AIDS começa com as chamadas doenças oportunistas.

Pessoas que estejam infectadas correm muito mais risco de adquirir hepatite, tuberculose e DST's em geral. Há ainda uma série de outras doenças que por si só são diagnósticas de infecção por HIV. Entre elas a candidíase esofágica, a toxoplasmose cerebral e diarréias por determinados vermes.

Mas isso é assunto para outro capítulo.


	6. Diagnóstico

**CAPÍTULO 4 – Diagnóstico**

Acordou com a cabeça doendo. As imagens que se formavam em suas íris vinham embaçadas e até deformadas. Num dado momento, não agüentou e correu cambaleando até o banheiro para vomitar. Lavou a boca e o rosto tentando acordar e saiu pela casa em reconhecimento.

- Ué, não é meu templo... – Percebeu ao chegar a uma modesta cozinha, com uma mesa posta para duas pessoas.

- _Non_, é minha casa, Milo. – Uma voz disse às suas costas, fazendo o cavaleiro gelar.

- Mi-Misty? O-o que estou fazendo aqui?

- Eu te trouxe. – Respondeu simplesmente, enquanto se sentava, muito à vontade, usando apenas uma calça de treino. Milo então notou duas marcas roxas em seu pescoço e ombro direito.

- O que foi isso? – Indagou, receoso com a resposta.

- _Vous_... – E riu, um riso amargo e sem alegria.

E então ele se lembrou. Dos toques atrevidos, dos lábios aveludados, dos cabelos loiros que ele teimara em imaginar como ruivos... Deixou-se cair na cadeira completamente envergonhado.

-Desculpe... – Murmurou quase inaudível. O Lagarto entendeu.

- _Non_ se preocupe. Não contarei nada a ele.

O Escorpião suspirou aliviado mas corou imediatamente pelos pensamentos mesquinhos.

- Por... Por que não me repeliu? Por que não fugiu, Misty? Eu estava bêbado, sou forte mas naquelas condições era fácil me colocar fora de combate.

- Porque... _Non_ era o único a se sentir carente, _mon_ _ami_. – Respondeu virando o rosto para olhar um porta retrato sobre a velha geladeira. Milo acompanhou seu olhar e entendeu. Argol sorria na foto, numa pose imponente e altiva. Lembrou-se de que na mesma época em que começara a namorar Kamus, Misty sentira-se mais confiante para se declarar a seu amor mas fora duramente repelido. O cavaleiro de Medusa mostrara uma intensa aversão a homossexuais desde aquele dia, a ponto de ridicularizar sempre que podia os pares. Foi também a primeira e única vez em que vira Misty deixar se machucar, como se quisesse realmente as cicatrizes que tanto abominava em seu corpo.

- Eu te machuquei? – Perguntou pegando a mão alva entre a sua. O cavaleiro olhou o outro surpreso e sorriu.

- _Non_... Apesar de tudo _vous_ foi carinhoso. É claro que ficou me chamando de Kamus, Kamyu e... Pingüinzinho, Milo?! Por Athena, vocês têm que repensar seus apelidos. – E desatou a rir.

O Escorpião não resistiu e acompanhou-o nas risadas.

**oOo**

_Uma semana depois..._

- Lá vai! Revolução Estelar!

Shaka desviou-se facilmente, contra-atacando.

- Tenma Koufuku!

O golpe acertou em cheio Mu, derrubando-o e atirando o capacete longe.

- Mestre Mu! – Gritou Kiki, correndo para junto dele. O homem virou-se com o canto da boca sangrando e sorriu.

- Estou bem Kiki, fique tranqüilo...

Estavam na Arena Dourada, local do Santuário reservado para batalhas entre a elite dos cavaleiros. No momento lutavam de armaduras, pois Mu queria avaliar como andava a resistência delas.

- Peguei pesado, Áries? – Brincou Shaka jocoso.

- Nem um pouco. Mas agora já chega que não estou com vontade de estragar meu traje. Sabe do trabalho que dá para consertá-lo.

- Humpf, medroso. – Torcendo o nariz. Desfez-se da armadura que imediatamente voltou para sua urna e tirou a camisa ensopada de suor, devido ao dia quente. Esfregou os olhos e abriu-os para espantar um cisco que caíra neles.

- Nossa! – Exclamou Kiki.

- O que foi, garoto? Ah, deve estar impressionado com a minha tatuagem! – Vangloriou-se, virando de costas para que o menino pudesse apreciá-la melhor.

- Não, seus olhos. Estes estão... Amarelos!

- Amarelos? Como assim? – Assustou-se.

- Agora que ele falou... Shaka, eles estão completamente amarelos. Você tem que ir no médico agora!

- O QUÊ? Mas nem pensar! Eu sou Budah, sou um cavaleiro de ouro, o mundo sou eu e...

- E você fala pelos cotovelos, meu caro "cavaleiro de ouro guardião da casa de Virgem". – Disse uma voz feminina no maior tom de deboche possível ao se referir ao título.

- Doutora, devo lembrá-la que... - Foi novamente interrompido.

- Que é a elite do Santuário, que é o homem mais próximo de Deus, que tem quase o mesmo poder de Athena e que eu não estou nem aí! – Discorreu finalizando com um sorriso vitorioso.

Shaka bufou de ódio e Mu riu. Já era de praxe as discussões entre a médica e o amigo. O gênio orgulhoso e por vezes superior dele batia de frente com o preceito básico da medicina: todos são iguais. Acrescente-se ainda o fato da garota ser igualmente teimosa.

- Olá Maia, aqui é uma área restrita, que veio fazer? – Perguntou Mu, tentando acalmar os ânimos.

- Kiki estava atrasado para nosso passeio. – Sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos ruivos do aprendiz. – Aí resolvi vir buscá-lo... – Parou abruptamente olhando direto para Virgem. – SHAKA! Meu Deus, o que é isso? Vamos pro consultório agora!

- Não vou não!

- Vai sim!

- Não vou! Você pode ser médica e a queridinha dos meus colegas tapados mas não ligo para seus desmandos! Não pode me obrigar a ir! – Concluiu taxativo. Maia estreitou o olhar e deu o golpe de misericórdia:

- Então você escolhe. Vem por bem agora e faremos uma consulta rápida e indolor ou você pode esperar até Athena convocá-lo e "sugerir" isso. Mas com isso, sabe, alguém pode deixar escapar essa falta para o Santuário.

O cavaleiro teve certeza de que se Mu não estivesse ali teria mandado-a para o Círculo das Seis Existências sem o menor remorso.

- Eu vou... – Murmurou derrotado.

**oOo**

- Desde quando está com essa cor na conjuntiva, Shaka?

- Não sei. – Resmungou irritado.

- Não está ajudando, sabia?

- Mas é verdade. Se Kiki não tivesse me dito, eu nem perceberia.

- Certo. E tem sentido alguma coisa mais de errado?

- Agora que você falou, sinto uma coceira há uns dias e apareceu essa creca aqui. – Mostrando uma mancha vermelha na área da barriga. – Também tenho me sentido meio indisposto...

- E sua urina?

- Bem, hoje de manhã não sei porque ela estava escura, parecia café. Deve ter bebido muito chá ontem. – Falou abanando a cabeça e rindo.

Maia suspirou. Quando se aproximara da arena vira a tatuagem do loiro e logo em seguida seus olhos. Aquilo tudo só podia significar uma coisa.

- Shaka, se importa se eu colher seu sangue para uma análise? – Pediu com um sorriso doce, algo que espantou o cavaleiro.

- Bem.. Claro, por que não?

Após a coleta, ele perguntou:

- E aí, é grave? – Num tom de deboche.

- Digamos que vou esperar o resultado dos exames pra dizer isso.

- Ótimo. Então já me vou. Até mais doutora. – Despedindo-se.

A garota sentou-se na sua cadeira, massageando as têmporas.

"Ah Deus, permita que seja apenas uma colelitíase...", pensou cansada. "Bom, hora do passeio." Pegou a bolsa e foi encontrar-se com Kiki.

**oOo**

- Hum, agora quero torta!

- Mais? Kiki, não se cansa não?

- Ah, é que nunca tem disso lá no Santuário. Eu adoro vir passear com você, Maia! – Sorriu com a boca toda melada de chocolate.

Ela retribuiu o sorriso, encantada. O garoto a sua frente lambuzava-se como se sua vida dependesse disso. Gostava dessas saídas que, devido ao treinamento dele, tornavam-se cada vez mais raras. Era um momento de espairecer, rever o mundo e também levar o material a ser examinado ao laboratório da Fundação Kido. E também se entupirem de guloseimas na sua doçaria favorita.

- Kiki, mastigue devagar, o doce não vai fugir!

- Mas é muito bom... Ei, não é o Shura ali? – Apontou.

A médica virou-se e olhou para o outro lado da rua. Como estavam numa mesa na calçada, era fácil ter ampla visão do ambiente. E espantou-se com a assertiva de Kiki. Realmente, o espanhol caminhava tranqüilamente, tendo como acompanhante uma linda loira. O menino fez menção de chamá-lo mas foi impedido.

- Não. Agora não. Deixe que depois falo com ele. Vamos que eu ainda tenho que passar no laboratório.

Chegaram ao grande prédio, Maia deixou o sangue de Shaka para análise em caráter de urgência e pegou os exames que solicitara de Shina na semana anterior. Examinava os resultados enquanto caminhavam, até passarem por um carrinho de sorvete.

- Maia, por favor, sorvete!

A garota olhou-o atravessado só que não resistiu à carinha meiga.

- Só mais isso! – Riu enquanto comprava um sorvete para cada um.

- Hum, que gostoso! Não acha Ma... Maia! – Gritou assustado.

A médica estava sentada no chão, com o doce esparramado à sua frente, os olhos arregalados num misto de surpresa e pavor.

Ao seu lado, um papel onde se lia: ANTI HIV I POSITIVO.

**oOo**

**CONVERSA COM O LEITOR**

O diagnóstico da AIDS é feito com base na presença de doenças oportunistas e em testes laboratoriais. Sobre as doenças elas são listadas pelo CDC (_Central_ _Disease_ _Control_ – entidade que regula o controle de doenças nos EUA) mas falarei delas em outra oportunidade.

Os testes mais comuns são o anti-HIV I e II. No Brasil o sorotipo mais comum do vírus é o I, sendo que na África é o II. Não sei o da Europa mas imagino que seja o I também. Após um resultado positivo é obrigatório a repetição do teste e a realização de outro chamado Western Blot, mais específico. Por ser caro, este exame não é feito de rotina no nosso país.

No Brasil não é obrigatório o rastreio do HIV em grávidas. Ele é oferecido à gestante, que pode recusar-se a fazê-lo. Caso o teste não tenha sido realizado ou o resultado seja desconhecido até o nascimento da criança, após o parto ele é feito compulsoriamente, sem necessidade de autorização da mãe. O exame é gratuito, desde que solicitado por médico.


End file.
